Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the Japanese manga D.Gray-man are written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. They began serialization in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump on May 31, 2004 and are currently serialized in Shueisha's monthly Jump Square manga magazine. The series follows the adventures of Allen Walker, an Exorcist who uses the power of a divine weapon called "Innocence", and his comrades in the Black Order as they fight against the akuma, demons created from human souls by an ancient sorcerer known as the Earl of Millennium, who plans to destroy all of humanity. Since its premiere, over one hundred chapters have been released in Japan. The series was put on hiatus twice in Japan, due to Hoshino falling ill; however, the series continued a few weeks after each incident. In November 2008, Weekly Shōnen Jump announced that Hoshino was again putting the series on hold, due to an injured wrist. Publication resumed on March 9, 2009. The series once again went on hiatus starting May 11. One chapter of the series was published in Akamaru Jump in August 2009, while the manga continued serialization in Jump Square, starting from November 4, 2009. The manga has been adapted into an anime series by TMS Entertainment and Dentsu, premiering on TV Tokyo on October 3, 2006.D.Gray-man has been licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media. The individual chapters are published in tankōbon by Shueisha. The first volume was released on October 9, 2004, and as of June 4, 2010, twenty volumes have been released. Viz released the first collected volume of the series on February 5, 2008, and as of August 3, 2010, eighteen volumes have been released. Volume List Current Volumes |Release Date = October 4, 2004 |Volume Title = Opening }} |Release Date = December 31, 2004 |Volume Title = Old Man of the Land and Aria of the Night Sky }} |Release Date = March 9, 2005 }} |Release Date = May 7, 2005 |Volume Title = Carnival }} |Release Date = December 31, 2004 |Volume Title = Premonition }} |Release Date = October 4, 2005 |Volume Title = Delete }} |Release Date = December 26, 2005 |Characters = Komui Lee |Volume Title = Destroyer of Time (Volume) }} |Release Date = July 4, 2006 |Characters = For and Bak Chan |Volume Title = Crimson Snow }} |Release Date = November 11, 2006 |Characters = Multiple |Volume Title = Nightmare Paradise }} |Release Date = February 2, 2007 |Characters = Miranda Lotto, Lenalee Lee, Skinn Bolic and Yu Kanda |Volume Title = Noah's Memory }} |Release Date = May 2, 2007 |Characters = Jasdero and Devit |Volume Title = The Rouge Stage }} |Release Date = October 9, 2007 |Characters = Krory and Eliade |Volume Title = Fight to the Debt }} |Release Date = December 4, 2007 |Characters = Lavi, Cross Marian, Allen Walker, Chaozii Han, Bookman, Skinn Bolic and Tyki Mikk |Volume Title = The Voice of Darkness }} |Release Date = March 4, 2008 |Characters = Cross Marian |Volume Title = Song of the Ark }} |Release Date = June 4, 2008 |Volume Title = Attack on Headquarters }} |Release Date = September 4, 2008 |Volume Title = Blood & Chains }} |Release Date = December 4, 2008 }} |Release Date = March 9, 2009 }} |Release Date = December 4, 2009 |Volume Title = Blood Crusade }} |Release Date = June 4, 2010 |Volume Title = Call of Judas }} |Release Date = December 3, 2010 }} }} Chapters not yet in Tankōbon Volumes References Category:Manga/Volume List